Many merchants provide electronic pin-pad terminals to allow customers to purchase goods and services by means other than cash payment. The pin-pad terminals are connected to a secure payment (acquirer) network which interfaces with the merchants' respective financial institutions. The pin-pad terminals are deployed with proprietary software that uses the acquirer network to securely process electronic payments via payment account information received from hardware tokens (e.g. credit cards, debit cards) that may be interfaced with the pin-pad terminals.